Family Outing
by MixBerkaan
Summary: Jellal and Erza have long since married and had their two lovely children, Isaac, age 8, and Reina, age 4. Now, the time has come for their annual family outing!


Hot breaths clouded the air beneath the blankets, quickly making it feel damp and muggy. The pair, beneath, however, couldn't care less.

Hands skimmed over skin, and a soft moan filled the close space. Grinning, Jellal leaned back, hair staticky and sticking up every which way.

Erza laughed and reached up, smoothing a hand through his blue locks.

"Shhh," he said, leaning forward to brush his lips against hers, "If you're too loud, you'll wake Isaac and Reina,"

"That's not wholly my fault," she countered, a sly grin on her face as she suddenly ran a hand over his lovely, bubbly, rear end. Really, it was unfair that his butt was almost better than hers.

He twitched under her fingers and gave her a mock glare. "You're just asking for trouble, aren't you?" He asked, his voice dropping to a timbre that shivered through her entire form.

Refusing to back down, Erza refused to let her grin fade as she quickly lifted her hips and rubbed her core over him. "I've lived my entire life asking for trouble."

Jellal released a groan as his eyes rolled back marginally, before he sighed. "Ah, well. May as well give the lady what she wants." he retorted as he slowly pushed within her.

Throwing her head back, Erza groaned, delighting in the feelings radiating from her core. Reaching up, she threaded her fingers through his hair and dragged his lips back down to hers.

Slowly he went, back and forth. His hands skimmed over her body as his lips traced over her face. She was his most prized gift, and he took every chance he could to worship her and remind her of how great his love was.

Erza closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his neck, desperately trying to stifle the cries that tried to pull themselves from her throat. Closer, Higher she could feel herself moving, wait, wait. She was so close.

And then there was darkness.

Erza blinked for several moments, trying to place her location. Faster than she would have liked, her mind managed to catch up in the realization that she had left a dream. Even now, she could feel her body protesting the sudden lack of sensation. Sighing, she turned over and stared at the empty pillow beside her. Reaching a hand up, she traced a hand over the smooth, unruffled surface, smiling a little as the moonlight from the window glinted off the wedding band upon her finger.

Slowly, softly, she felt herself relax and her eyes slipped closed, drifting off once more into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Isaac! Reina! Come on, we need to go!" Erza shouted down the hallway. Glancing at herself in the hallway mirror, she frowned in distaste at the suit she wore. Sighing, she requipped very quickly into her standard armor, feeling completely out of place in that formal wear. She figured Jellal would appreciate her normal look more than anything else in any case.<p>

Twin footsteps bombarded the hallway and either side of her quickly had two small weights. Leaning down, she picked up the four year old Reina and propped her on her hip.

"You two ready to go see daddy?" She asked as she her hand dwarfed that of her eight year old son.

"Yeah, yeah!" Isaac exclaimed as he drug her towards the door. Laughing, Erza followed, being sure to lock up behind her.

Through the streets of Magnolia they wandered, stopping occasionally to look at the wares of shopkeepers and, on one instance getting each of them a piece of strawberry cake, a love they had both managed to inherit from their mother.

The sun grew higher in the sky and, as soon as the cake was polished off (which was surprisingly fast), the trio continued on their way.

"Erza!" a voice called behind her. Turning, Erza was happy to see Gray and Juvia, along with their little girl, Uriel. "What are you three doing out here? Browsing?" Gray asked curiously.

Juvia, who had developed a rather strong bond with the children of the guild was quickly drowned in hugs from Isaac and Reina who were determined to greet their "Aunt Juvi".

"Nice to see you, too," she said dryly, though she knew it hadn't occurred to him to ask since they all saw each other at the guild nearly every day. "Nah, we're just passing through on our way to see Jellal."

"Ahh," Gray said as he hitched his toddler higher on his hip, "Well, we should leave you to it. We need to get to the guild in any case, Mira said she'd watch Uri for the day while Juvia and I go on a quest."

"Okay then," Erza said as she rescued her friends from the terrors that called themselves her children, "We'll probably see you all tomorrow then. Good luck!"

The two families finished exchanging their goodbyes and set out to their respective destinations. Her children were slowly starting to wind down, the excitement of the day no doubt wearing on their energy levels. In the distance, the sun continued in its downward journey.

* * *

><p>A few hours of meandering and dawdling later found the three at the Magnolia Cathedral,<p>

Their faces quiet but content. Around back they walked, passing the cultivated flora of the gardens.

Eventually, their destination stood before them.

"Daddy!" Reina called as she ran forward, having long abandoned her mother's arms in her desire to walk independently, "I found a puppy yesterday! But Mommy wouldn't let me keep it. She said something about the landlady."

Erza rolled her eyes and laughed, "You know as well as I do that we're not allowed to have pets in our apartment. Don't worry, though, Mira and Laxus were very happy to take him and you can visit Fluffy every day. They've been a handful for sure. I have no idea how you would handle them when I'd go off on missions with Natsu, Lucy, and Gray."

The visit went well enough. Laughter was shared, stories told. At the end they all stood and said their goodbyes.

"Mommy?" Isaac asked, turning to look at her with the same dark eyes he shared with his father, "Why do we leave daddy here all the time?"

A small smile crossed Erza's face as she knelt to look her son in the eye. Glancing over her shoulder, she tossed a sad, but happily reminiscing look towards the sun-warmed marble at Isaac's back. "Oh, honey. We don't leave him behind, we just come here so Daddy doesn't feel lonely. Haven't I told you this before, though? Daddy's going to be with us and watching over us from Heaven, for ever and ever."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry, please don't hate me. This was written for Day 7 of the 2014 Tumblr Jerza Love Fest. The prompt was Heaven and this is just sorta what my muse spit out at me. As usual, beta'd by the Lovely Lily, who can be found as cinnamontoastkden on tumblr if anyone is at all interested.<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Try not to kill me .-. Reviews are always warmly received!**


End file.
